


warning: you're an idiot

by harukkum



Series: remedies for the hard hearted [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Unbeta'd, i've had this in my files idk how long probs since i posted the other one tbh, lapslock, soonseok are just there for a little bit at the beginning tbh;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i know how to keep myself as healthy as possible while taking care of you, mr. who-the-fuck-kisses-their-boyfriend-when-he's-sick.”</p><p>that. was a very good point. touché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warning: you're an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation to _[the best kind of medicine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7548067)_ but can be read as a stand alone ! just know that prior to this drabble, minghao was sick and mingyu was the one taking care of him, hehe. anyways, enjoy  & comments are always appreciated !

contrary to minghao’s descent into illness, his fever lightens up until a minor head cold within the span of two days, ascending from his body within a week since his sickness. however, despite the quick recovery he doesn’t completely escape the clutches of the common cold. after returning to his scheduled classes for nearly a week, he receives a text from seokmin: ‘ _myungho-ah, come by our dorm after your lecture?_ ’ — he has a terrible feeling it has something to do with his boyfriend. there is no follow up text, but he doesn’t send anything more than a simple thumbs up emoji before he thinks up a storm of what may have happened.  
  
just as he returns to his own dorm, he gets a text from soonyoung this time —  
  
[text] from: soonyoung  
> can you bring some medicine when you come?  
  
[text] to: soonyoung  
 > what kind?  
  
he refrains from asking who it’s for — the feeling from earlier just swelled much bigger in suspicion.  
  
[text] from: soonyoung  
> anything for the flu, i guess?  
> you’re on your way over, right?  
  
[text] to: soonyoung  
> at my dorm right now  
> i’ll be over in ten.  
  
his phone jingles and vibrates one more time but he slips it into the pocket of his joggers, moving to his room to grab a drawstring bag out of his closet before skipping to the kitchen. with a small trip of steps, he slides over to the medicine cabinet mounted on the wall in the corner of the room, collecting whatever medication they had for the flu as well as some for a fever into the previously retrieved bag. he’s out within three minutes, contemplating whether or not to bring an extra bag of clothes — he decides against it. instead, he goes for a face mask from their box in the cabinet to wear to prevent any return of contagious bacteria in his system, slipping it on his face after retrieving it. scribbling a rush of chinese characters, he pastes a post-it note on the fridge for his cousin to see whenever he comes back and steps out the door of their apartment. ( hopefully he’ll translate it back to chan if asked. )  
  
his friends’ dorm is not too far from his own — perhaps fifteen minutes away if he speed-walks. then again, he is concerned for whoever the medicine is needed for, so he cuts to a light sprint after several minutes of power walking. he’s sending brain waves to anyone out there and hoping that the bag of medicine he packed wasn’t for a certain someone he knew.  
  
and of course, no one out there is listening to his plea.  
  
he knocks once and about to do it twice, but the door is swung open from the inside and he’s halfway to knocking on seokmin’s face. in a split second, his friend’s face goes from mildly distraught to looking as though he’s seen the light of a greater power from above.  
  
“you’re here!” he shuffles closer to the door, revealing the sight of soonyoung just running out of the apartment’s hallway to meet eyes with him. both him and seokmin take one of minghao’s arms each, pulling him in with a simultaneous “come in, come in!”  
  
minghao trips over his feet for the second time that day, thankful that his friends were already holding onto him to catch his fall. he chuckles softly at them, shrugging before straightening himself up and gestures to the bag settled on his back.  
  
“so, by the looks of it,” he gives his friends each a moment to look them over before making his conclusion, “someone by the name of ‘kim mingyu’ is somewhere in here, weaker than he usually is because of a cold?”  
  
“is that how you refer to your boyfriend around our friends?” a low, scratchy voice calls from the doorway of said boyfriend’s bedroom. mingyu’s slouching with his shoulders hunched, leaning against his doorframe to provide some support to his weakened body. at that moment, the soonseok duo release their hold on minghao, allowing him to quickly maneuver over to the other and grip onto his shoulders lightly.  
  
“well i’m not _wrong_ ,” he stresses. he sighs and smacks the other’s shoulder gently before sending him a glare, arms retracting from his shoulders to cross over his chest. “back to bed. you look like shit and shouldn’t be up.”  
  
“and here i was, hoping that instead of getting a snappy little boyfriend that i would get a cute one that might wear a nurse’s outfit to nurse me back to health,” the taller sighed exasperatedly. that gets him another smack.  
  
“ _in your dreams_ , kim mingyu.”  
  
he pushes him gently in the direction of his bed, pushing him down by the shoulders to sit and lay down before throwing his blanket haphazardly across his body. minghao sighs, a hand lightly scratching the back of his head before snapping his head up at the doorway now occupied with their companions staring at the two. “go to work already, i can handle it from here.”  
  
“it’s like you read our minds ~” soonyoung sings, already leaving to go to his room to change.  
  
seokmin laughs but remains at the doorway, giving a worried frown to the two. “are you sure? i can ask my boss to let me off today, you kn—“  
  
“nope. go make money so you don’t lose any more for food” — ‘than you already have with one person out of commission’ is what he doesn’t say.  
  
the other 97-liner grins reluctantly at the two, taking a few moments before giving a hesitant nod and turning his back to them. “i’ll try to get home asap then, okay?”  
  
/  
  
it takes ten minutes of bickering to get mingyu to settle into bed compliantly without him sitting up every five seconds. minghao’s actually grateful that their petty fight ends rather quickly; he seriously wants the other to get some proper rest. he sighs softly to himself, sliding the straps of his backpack off of his shoulders before rummaging through what he brought.  
  
“so,” he starts.  
  
“so,” mingyu repeats.  
  
the chinese brunet clears his throat, halting any movement for a moment before reaching a hand to feel for the other’s forehead. it’s warm, but not fever warm — not yet, anyways. he supposes for right now it’s just a head cold. he rules out the various packages he has for fever relief in his bag, turning to the multipurpose ones for colds & the flu.  
  
“how long have you been at home now?”  
  
“i don’t know what yo—”  
  
“you know _exactly_ what i’m talking about, mingyu.” he huffs to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes before bringing his full attention to the other. “how long have you been keeping this from me?”  
  
mingyu averts his gaze just as minghao narrows his eyes at the older male. if this were some cartoon, he would surely be sweating buckets. thankfully it isn’t the case since that would be utterly disgusting for either party.  
  
“ _mingyu_ ,” the younger brunet utilizes his voice of steel when addressing him. “answer. me.”  
  
meanwhile, the sick boyfriend attempts to feign ignorance as he glances up at the ceiling — “hm, you know i never noticed that one yellow stain there? did i ever kill a bug that high?”  
  
“min. gyu,” minghao grits his teeth, emphasizing his withering patience.  
  
mingyu gulps for a moment, silent for a moment, and sighs the next. “okay, _okay_. stop sounding like my mother already.”  
  
“if i was your mother, i’d already know by now how long you’ve been coughing your lungs out rather than now,” he retaliates. minghao loves his boyfriend, he really does. but honestly, he’s such a pain in the ass sometimes.  
  
the younger did have a point, and it wasn’t like mingyu could hold off from telling him any longer. he takes another breath and prepares for his possible demise. “what would happen if i … oh, i don’t know … have been stranded at home for maybe … say … four days?”  
  
if minghao had any stick shaped object in his hands right now, he’d probably be able to snap it right in half. “ _four days_? it took four _fucking_ days for your roommates to finally contact me? are you fucking kidding me right now, mingyu?”  
  
the older of the two swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, gaze dropping from the ceiling to the vacant side of his bed. he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even a _little_ afraid of the other’s face right now.  
  
“i … just didn’t want you to worry,” he confessed quietly. one of his hands slipped out from under the comforter, drawing up to cover up his eyes as if it’d hide him a bit more from the other. “you just got done being sick — i don’t want you to catch whatever i have, especially right after.”  
  
several long moments pass, filled with silence that only start to stimulate anxiety in mingyu as he waits for a response. _he’s mad. he’s definitely mad._ he kneads his bottom lip between his teeth out of nervous habit. _is he going to say anything…?_  
  
before he can take the chance to lift his hand off his face, fingertips delicately slide themselves over the small expanse of skin, gently prying them away from his visage. he catches the sight of the other’s face hovering over his, just enough space between the two that could most likely fit a pillow. despite half of his face being covered, mingyu takes these still moments to take in a face he hasn’t seen in a long while.  
  
thin brows knitted together, a crease lining itself just between them on his face as he sported a semi-glare at the other. the eye-bags under his eyes almost ceased to exist, showing a clear recovery of his previous illness. the curve of his nose line descended beneath his black face mask, but he could still pick out the curve of it as it faded under. there’s definitely more colour in his skin than mingyu had last seen in it, so that was good.  
  
his hand slipped from minghao’s grasp, instead reaching up towards him to slide gently down his jawline. he watched him tense for a moment, relaxing after to narrow his eyes just slightly. slapping away his hand lightly, minghao huffed and pulled away further from him.  
  
“if getting two to three word text messages compared to your usual paragraph long texts doesn’t have me worried, i’m not sure what does now,” he sighs. “especially if it’s been on and off for nearly a week now.”  
  
minghao settles down on the edge of the mattress, his expression melting into something neutral — if mingyu squinted, he could probably see the concern glassing over his eyes. “if we’re dating then you should let me help you too.” before the older brunet could argue, he adds, “i know how to keep myself as healthy as possible while taking care of you, mr. who-the-fuck-kisses-their-boyfriend-when-he’s-sick.”  
  
that. was a very good point. touché.  
  
he makes another point to flick mingyu’s forehead to make his argument clear.  
  
“ow—?!”  
  
“mhm. now behave and rest. have you eaten yet?”  
  
mingyu sulks, rubbing his forehead with a pout plastered on his face as his stares at his boyfriend. “….not yet.”  
  
minghao pulls away his hand again, pulling it away from his forehead to press a mask-covered kiss against it. “stop whining, you baby. i’ll try and make you something then.”  
  
he leaves no room for further argument, slipping his hand away from mingyu to get up and right out of the room.  
  
/  
  
mingyu sleeps for about twenty minutes at best, his eyes cracking open bit by bit as he feels a dull thump at the back of his skull. “ _this_ is why i hate being sick.” _don’t get to sleep peacefully._  
  
he sighs, staring up at the ceiling of his room for only half a minute before sitting up in his bed. sick or not, he wasn’t all that great at keeping still when there was nothing to do. may as well go and check up on how his boyfriend was doing — hopefully _not_ setting the apartment on fire, though he has little faith that such a thing can happen if it wasn’t seungcheol. sliding off of his bed, he slips on his slippers and shuffles over to his door quietly, stopping halfway to turn back and grab his blanket. it’s still more cold than he can handle right now.  
  
he peeks his head out of the door, adjusting his eyes for a moment to see said boyfriend cooking something … that’s it. that’s all he can tell. well, whatever it is, it doesn’t smell like anything. but then again, he’s _congested_.  
  
he slips past his door, opting to shuffle into the living room rather than the kitchen instead. settling onto the couch, he nestles himself against the arm of the sofa after turning on the television. nice and cozy.  
  
“you look like a giant dog that misses its owner.”  
  
mingyu whips his head over towards the kitchen, eyes wide for a moment as he watches minghao step out of the kitchen with a tray that held a bowl of chicken and ginger soup. the brunet sets the tray down on the coffee table in front of mingyu, scooting himself near his boyfriend.  
  
“i’m a giant dog that misses you and tv.”  
  
minghao rolls his eyes at the comment, snorting under his breath as he nudges the tray gently towards him. “alright, _pupgyu_. it’s food time; eat up.”  
  
mingyu stares at him, to which he’s reciprocated with an equally as expectant stare.  
  
“what?”  
  
“…feed me?”  
  
“…you’re kidding me, right?”  
  
“too weak,” mingyu whines. which is half true. he was also very comfortable in his current position wrapped up in blankets.  
  
minghao sighs, leaning over to pull the tray over to him instead. he brings a spoonful of the soup up to his lips, blowing on it gently before holding it out to the other. much like an obedient canine, mingyu parts his lips to sip it up, a sound of satisfaction vibrating at the back of his throat. the action repeats until most of the contents of the bowl have transferred into mingyu’s body and said pupman shakes his head at one of the last spoonfuls offered to him.  
  
minghao drops the utensil into the bowl, pushing the tray on the other end of the table before scooting to the other side of the couch. mingyu quirks an eyebrow at the action, shifting himself a bit to grab the other’s attention — it doesn’t work.  
  
“…minghao?”  
  
“mm?”  
  
“…why are you so far?”  
  
the younger brunet turns his attention from the television to his boyfriend, lifting an eyebrow back at him.  
  
“i want to lean on something too?”  
  
mingyu wiggles out from the confines of his comforter, prying himself open from it to spread his arms open for the other.  
  
“wanna cuddle?”  
  
“no.”  
  
mingyu has to do a double take at the immediate rejection — _no?_  
  
“why not?”  
  
“i told you i know how to stay healthy while taking care of you, smartass. i’m not risking you sneezing on me out of nowhere and i’m stuck in bed within two days again.”  
  
the older of the two pouts at this. minghao isn’t _wrong_ , but there’s got to be alternatives, right?  
  
he contemplates his options for a few moments, to which minghao tilts his head in question of the other’s silence.  
  
“what if i wear a face mask too?”  
  
“…”  
  
this time, minghao contemplates it. it _could_ work, but there’s still a chance he could fall ill again. hm…  
  
“…make it that and an extra blanket so i can wrap up in it too, and you’ve got a deal.”  
  
mingyu doesn’t think he nods his head as quickly as he does in that moment, grin obvious to spreading across his cheeks as he watches the other push off the couch to acquire said items. three minutes later, minghao returns with a promised face mask — _two_ , actually — as well as a spare comforter hooded over his body. he flops himself beside mingyu, snuggling up beside him  as the older slips on both masks over half of his face. when minghao reaches for his hand, he lets him, but blinks at the other once he holds something that isn’t his boyfriend’s hand in his own.  
  
“take your medicine first before we spend the rest of the day on the couch.”  
  
mingyu simply complies, seeing that there was no reason for him to instigate the slightest disagreement and downs the pills with a bottle of water. minghao shuffles closer to him, leaning onto his human pillow in content.  
  
“…get well soon, okay?”  
  
mingyu presses a masked kiss against his boyfriend’s hair, nodding against the strands before pulling himself away.  
  
“got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
